


no kisses

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	no kisses

**Author's Note:**

> персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Паше нравится доктор Маккой. Ему нравится проводить время с Леонардом, разговаривать с ним, что-то обсуждать, откровенно рассказывать о переживаниях и по-доброму подшучивать над его вечным ворчанием, видя, как шутливо сердится на это Леонард.

Паше нравится доктор Маккой. Ему нравится подставляться под его прикосновения, слышать частое дыхание, чувствовать под пальцами горячую кожу и впитывать всем телом дрожь наслаждения. 

Но когда Леонард тянется поцеловать его, он закрывает ему рот рукой.

— Не надо, — тихо, на выдохе произносит он, и Леонард слушается. Ведь он не знает, что целоваться Паше нравится только с теми, кого он любит.

А любит он капитана. Но не доктора Маккоя.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468269) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)




End file.
